<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winner Takes It All by LookingForDroids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235624">Winner Takes It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids'>LookingForDroids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Microfiction and Drabbles [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, POV Second Person, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all a game to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Microfiction and Drabbles [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winner Takes It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s all a game to her.</p><p>You don’t mean she thinks it’s frivolous; there’s nothing more serious to Vriska than the final roll of the dice. It’s just that life is a game – she told you that once, as the two of you stood on the cliffs above her hive, testing your courage against the rising sun – and what that means is for someone to win, someone else has to lose.</p><p>(She told you that, but you ran below together, when the first waves of fire washed across your face, and neither of you checked to see who flinched first.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>